De Cumpleaños Y Peleas Ocasionales
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Como una cena familiar se puede volver una disputa por un tema no tan ocasional


_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Foro-kun!" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

 _Por fin aquí esta mi aportación para el reto del cometa sozin, debo admitir que tarde tres días seguidos escribiendo durante el mínimo rato libre que tuviera porqué la idea de un oneshot así me perseguía desde hace buen rato y vi la oportunidad perfecta de desarrollara con el género que me toco, ósea el drama (el cuál pienso haber incorporado mal por alguna razón inespecífica)._

 _Hablando de la pareja que verán a continuación creo que me veré culpable por ponerla, porque me emocione imaginando a ellos dos juntos que creo me puse cursi. Sin más que decir en este principio que la disfruten._

 _ **De cumpleaños Y Peleas Ocasionales**_

 _Buenos días amor..._

Una frase que escuchaba solamente cuando su esposo estaba en casa, pero hoy debía ser un día especial porque el salía a trabajar desde muy temprano y eso quería decir que se quedaría en casa también por el resto del día.

—Buenos días— contesto el cariñoso saludo con pereza palpable.

—Te amo mucho— sonrió el de ojos ámbar para levantarla en peso al estilo nupcial.

—Chispita...

No recibió respuestas de su amante que la bajaba por las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa enmarcada en sus facciones

—Amor... —trato nuevamente de llamar su atención

—tranquila.

Le replicó con el mismo tono, Iroh la bajó de sus brazos sentándola en una de las sillas que tenían en la terraza de su "humilde" hogar, como ellos lo llamaban ignorando que era una ostentosa casa de dos pisos, con jardín de diez metros cuadrados, con bajada a la playa, estudio, cuatro habitaciones con baño, sala, gimnasio, cocina tipo restaurant, comedor, cochera para diez coches, dos terrazas y en la Zona residencial más exclusiva de todo parís.

— ¿Qué te ha picado hoy Iroh? — preguntó su esposo extrañada por el comportamiento de su "chispita"

—Que hoy es día muy especial— acercó la silla de su esposa a la mesa tapada con una sabana y el igual se sentó enfrente de ella.

— ¿sábado? — preguntó con cierta inocencia y con la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

—Nop…

—Sábado de gloria...

—No tontita otro día

— ¿mi cumpleaños?

—Así es ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi gatita! — exclamó con entusiasmo destapando la mesa y descubriendo un almuerzo recién hecho.

— ¿Qué día es? — preguntó endureciendo su expresión

—Sábado— le contestó alegre.

—Me refiero al número.

—veinticinco de agosto— responde conociendo la reacción de sus esposa— pero tranquilízate amor— sonríe este— intentemos pasar este día bien ¿okey?- tomó su mano y besó el dorso— yo quiero verte bien— la miro a los ojos oliva que lo tenían enloquecido— quiero que disfrutes este día como lo hacías antes de aquel día...

—Iroh... Sabes que me encantaría pero…— desvío la mirada

—Pero nada... Se feliz, prométeme que intentaras pasarla bien ¿okey?

—Está bien- le sonrió

—Así me gusta— se levantó para besar a Kuvira a pesar de casi llevarse todo el desayuno al mover la mesa.

— ¿en serio preparaste esto tú sólo? — se sorprendió su mujer viendo el sol salir en el horizonte del mar.

—Sí, sólo lo mejor para la mejor— le dedicó una sonrisa— es lo menos que puedo hacer... He pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y te he descuidado.

Descuidar no, estar tan ocupado como podría estarlo el siendo general de las fuerzas armadas de la paz de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas y teniente en las fuerzas francesas.

—Ambos lo hemos echo— admitió Kuvira— yo tampoco he estado contigo —suspiró —el trabajo me ha mantenido ocupada...

—en efecto señorita jueza de la suprema corte de justicia francesa Kuvira Beifong

—mire quién habla general de la ONU Iroh segundo, gran teniente agni

El joven hombre no soporto la risa y se echo a reír

—Míranos... Parecemos una pareja de ancianos— dijo entre risas

—Tienes razón— le sonrió Kuvira— esto no nos va.

—Amor...

—dime

—Creo que hice algo malo— sonrió incómodo.

— ¿que hiciste Iroh? — le interrogó con gesto serio.

—Invité a tus hermanos a una cena aquí, en casa— se preparo para la reacción que siendo sincero no sabía si sería violenta o furiosa.

— ¿¡Que hiciste que!? — Se altero la pelinegra— dime que no invitaste a Opal, te juro que esto se convertirá en un homicidio muy elegante y exclusivo.

—pero gatita, es tú hermana, no pasará nada y ambas deben arreglar las asperezas entre ustedes— trato de calmar a Kuvira

— Eso lo se, pero ella está resentida por "eso"— hizo comillas para hacer énfasis en eso

—Me ha echado toda la culpa siempre... No importa que me haya partido el culo para criar a Huan, a ella y a los gemelos— suspiró con cansancio evidente— solo tenía diecinueve años, ¿Qué tanto podría hacer para criar a una adolescente de quince años mimada y dos gemelos de trece?

— ¿Qué Baatar no entra en eso? — agregó al escuchar curioso su anécdota más evadida.

—No, el muy cobarde se excuso en las empresas de papá para no tener que tomar responsabilidad de nuestros hermanos— miro fijamente el horizonte— dos años después se casó con Zhu Li y al año se divorció.

-sabes puede que estemos casados desde hace cuatro años, no me malinterpretes han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida, pero no se nada acerca de "eso"

-no deseo hablar sobre el tema- evadió paseando su vista hacía la playa.

—Kuvira...

—No puedo hacerlo Iroh, es el pasado y simplemente no puedo —lo miró con un cansancio notorio por hablar de ese tema

—en ese caso ¿Por qué te sientes culpable de eso? ¿Por qué te arrepientes todos los días? ¿Por qué te dices estar bien todos los días, sí en veces esa sombra te persigue? Ese dolor ata tus manos y te arrastra— la miro más interesado— solo dímelo.

-Sí lo supiera créeme que te lo diría, pero aún es raro

-¡Kuvira! Por amor a dios ¡Han pasado ya Seis años! — se desesperó.

-En los que me sigo culpando de todo...

 _Era una tarde del veinticinco de agosto, la tarde era soleada y un Aston Martín en color verde metalizado recorría las calles con una velocidad demasiado común para la joya que se conducía. Justo cuando el semáforo les dio verde avanzaron. Sin embargo a medio cruce un carro en el sentido contrario se pasó el alto estrellándose devastadoramente contra el coche._

—Dime que ganaras culpándote Kuvira— se levanta de su asiento para ir con su mujer— ¿Ganarás un millón de euros acaso?

—No y sabes que lo se, pero me es inevitable pensar o formularme sí en realidad fui la culpable.

—Kuv, el culpable fue un tipo en estado de ebriedad

— ¡Pero era mi cumpleaños! ¡Era mi regalo! Yo... Conducía- suspiró.

—Amor tú NO fuiste la culpable, comprende, además no importa sí lo fuiste o no, lo que importa es que tomaste el control de la familia como lo hubiera echo tú madre, Sacaste adelante a todos y cada uno de tus cuatro hermano menores.

— ¿Tú crees que hice un buen trabajo? — le preguntó olvidando el tema momentáneamente.

—lo hiciste... Ahora quiero que seas feliz hoy, que te pongas la mejor ropa— sonríe— que casualmente YO compré para ti— le sonrió— también quiero que disfrutes tú cumpleaños, ¿concedido?

—Concedido— sonrió para besar a su esposo- te amo.

—Te amo— le sonrió este.

El desayuno pasó sin muchas emociones, Charlas, chistes, alguna que otra palabrilla de amor... Insinuaciones por parte de ambos. El verdadero problema comenzaría con el transcurso del día que daría pasó a la tarde y después a la temida noche.

Pero antes que nada Iroh insistía en que usara su regalo que eligió para su esposa con especial cariño.

—Iroh... No es que no me guste tú regalo pero... ¿No es algo caro?

—Por supuesto que sí, es caro porqué tú vales más de mil veces el precio de esa cosa

—Dices cosas tan lindas- le dijo con ligero sonrojo.

—Pruébatelo —le insistió.

—Pues entonces sal de aquí— sonrió burlonamente empujando a Iroh fuera de su habitación.

—Pero Kuv... — reprocho a través de la puerta

—Nada, déjame vestirme con tranquilidad— le gritó desde el otro lado.

—Pero sí yo no hago nada malo— se sentó afuera de la habitación haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

—Claro— le dijo burlona—no creas que no me percato de tus miradas insinuadoras y lascivas.

—Pero te gusta— contraatacó.

—No lo negaré, mas sin embargo dejaremos eso para la cama.

Salió de su habitación dejando ver como el vestido verde arce se ajustaba a la figura de su cuerpo, cayendo hasta el suelo la abertura del lado derecho del vestido que comenzaba medio muslo y revelaba las esculturales piernas que Kuvira mantenía aún a sus treinta años. Se veía como una verdadera diosa y el que decidiera soltar su ondulada melena azabache no ayudaba a que su esposo dejara de babear o cerrará su boca.

—Es muy bonito- dijo viéndose al espejo.

—No tanto como tú— le lanzó nuevamente otra flor a Kuvira.

—Sí continuas alagándome tanto te quedarás sin cumplidos.

—Créeme que cada vez que me quedé sin cosas que decir te miraré y se me ocurrirán millones de palabras únicas y exclusivas para ti.

—No entiendo como puedes ser tan dulce conmigo y ser un fuerte hombre de acero afuera— miró su esposo.

—Y yo no entiendo como puedes ser casi idéntica aquí conmigo que en la corte— ríe —pero tampoco se como lo acepto.

—Iroh, la vida es muy dura y me enseñado muchas cosas.

—Entre ellas debería estar sonreír— tomo su mentón viéndola— porque te ves divina cuando lo haces.

—por eso no sonrío con frecuencia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para que ansíes más cada sonrisa mía— le miro sonriendo ligeramente.

—eres mala.

—lo se.

–Cínica.

—Tonto

—Guapa

—Gracias... —sonrío con burla luego de ver la cara de frustración de Iroh— Cambiando de tema ¿cómo harás para la cena de hoy?

—Pues...

—No esperabas que yo cocinara ¿o sí?

—para nada, yo contrate a un chef para la preparación de la comida.

—Eso me parece excelente.

— ¿ves?, eh pensado en todo. — sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

—Debería confiarte las cosas con más frecuencia —miró con especial atención la reacción de su esposo.

—Pero tu eres la mejor en esas cosas de los eventos— repuso para no meterse en problemas extras por su comentario.

Luego de algunas horas discutiendo sobre el menú de la noche, fueron a hacer las compras de ingredientes y algunas cosas más.

La cena comenzó a las nueve en punto, con la primeriza llegada de los gemelos Wing y Wei, Baatar, Huan con su novia Ikki.

Opal llegó con un elegante retraso de media hora del cual no hubo molestia de disimular (sin hablar de que en voz alta le regañaba a su prometido por hacerla venir), acompañada de su prometido Bolin quién casualmente era compañero de Iroh en el ejercito de la Paz.

—Buenas noches— saludo sin ánimos.

—Buenas noches, anden, tomen asiento, hace rato que los esperábamos— ofreció amablemente Iroh.

—Tuvimos algunos retrasos— dijo con nerviosismo el prometido de Opal para pasar a saludar a Iroh y felicitar a Kuvira con un caluroso abrazo.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse cada vez más tenso entre las personas de la mesa el cuál trataba de ser alivianado por Iroh con anécdotas de todo tipo, por Wing y Wei con bromas e historias de como les iba en su nueva universidad y Bolin con algunos inocentes y torpes chistes.

—Creo que nos retiramos— habló seria Opal.

—Pero amor, aún es temprano y…

—No me sorprende— el joven se vio acallado por la repentina interrupción de la cumpleañera— siempre te has apresurado y mostrado toda la frialdad y desprecio en los asuntos que en mi conciernen.

—Kuvira…—le llamó la atención su esposo.

—No se de lo que me hablas— le miró sin interés Opal.

—Oh, si que lo sabes— le miró retadora— mucho más que yo diría.

—Bueno y si lo se ¿Qué con eso?, después de todo sigues siendo esa despreocupada, cínica y desalmada mujer que mató a nuestros padres y siguió con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido.

— ¿yo? —Le miró molesta pues la joven de el pelo corto había dado en el clavo de la paciencia de su hermana— no eres tu esa chica que a pesar de ocho años pasados y su "madura" edad de veintitrés años ya debió aceptar que fue solo un accidente— la encaró levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la joven.

— ¡Tu solo te casaste y nos dejaste solos sin importar la gran culpa que tenías! — se exalto señalando con furia a su hermana mayor.

— ¡Y me ahora me dirás que Baatar es el héroe de la historia! —La miro más molesta Kuvira.

— ¡A mi no me metas! — se ofendió Baatar.

— ¡mejor cállate Baatar! — lo señalo para volver a dirigirse a Opal— y tu no seas ingenua por favor, si alguien se ha ocupado de ustedes he sido ¡Yo!

— ¡No seas prepotente e idiota!, ¡tu nunca hiciste nada por nosotros!

—Hice, y más de lo que debí— le miró— y principalmente contigo ¡mal agradecida!

—Eso jamás compenso el mal que nos hiciste a todos— el llanto se atoraba en su garganta junto a los sollozos retenidos haciéndole un nudo que impedía la salida de lagrima y palabras.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! — le propinó una bofetada a su hermana menor— yo no hice nada mas que mantenerlos a todos unidos, les serví de mamá, de enfermera, de cocinera y hasta de criada.

—Era lo mínimo que podías hacer— miró enfurecida a la mayor que ahora estaba frente a ella mostrando esa intimidadora estatura que heredó de su padre y que esos instantes aborrecía que heredara.

—Yo nunca pedí nada de eso y lo sabes— miró con más resentimiento a la menor.

— ¡Cínica!...

—Amor deberías calmarte y… — su prometido se apresuró para calmar a la joven.

— ¡NO! Este es el momento y no me retendré más

— ¡por favor! — Interrumpieron los gemelos— no peleen.

— ¡quédense fuera de esto! —lo silencio Opal.

—Opal… tú deberías saber que jamás fue una intensión mía que esto ocurriera, en esos momentos no manejaba con velocidad— el mayor nudo que nunca se formo en su garganta se hizo ahora— íbamos con excesiva precaución, el semáforo dio luz verde, esperé cinco segundos antes de arrancar y cuando lo hice el otro carro se estrelló contra nosotros.

— ¡Mientes!

—No miento… luego del impacto yo perdí el conocimiento.

 _Las ambulancias habían llegado los transeúntes se acercaban curiosos a ver la escena, la policía de transito hablaba con el ebrio muchacho que conducía el coche._

 _Una verdadera escena policiaca, algo que le podría pasar a cualquiera, un accidente al que nadie apostaba que uno de los pasajeros del Aston hubiera sobrevivido._

—Me llevaron al hospital, cuando llegué aun mostraba signos vitales pero se podría decir que me perdieron durante cinco minutos— miró a la chica.

 _Los doctores aún en urgencias intentaban reanimar a la joven de cabellos negros, choques eléctricos, respiración boca a boca, golpes al corazón, nada parecía dar resultado_

" _La perdimos…" se dio por vencido uno de los médicos._

" _no, no dejaré que muera, hace instantes todavía respiraba" el doctor especialista hizo su último esfuerzo de resucitación que de alguna manera milagrosa dio resultado._

" _los signos vitales, los latidos… ¡volvió!" una de las enfermeras celebró por el regreso de la paciente_

—luego de eso duré cuarenta y ocho horas en coma, al momento de despertar me dieron las peores noticias, de la manera mas directa y tajante.

 _Luego de dos días de inconciencia la joven de veinte años comenzó a moverse y despertar_

" _¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto la joven mientras abría los ojos con pereza y cegarse con el color blanco de la habitación de urgencias._

" _nos alegra que haya despertado" le dio la bienvenida una mujer con pelo cano y piel morena "mi nombre es Kya soy su doctora especialista"_

" _espere… ¿estoy en el hospital? ¿Dónde están mis padres?"_

" _Tal vez este algo desorientada pero trataré de explicárselo lentamente" la miro "usted sufrió un accidente en auto, sus padres murieron en el, su padre murió de un ataque al corazón durante el choque y su madre por el impacto, usted sobrevivió de milagro con pocas heridas"_

" _¡¿qué?!" fue una noticia que le hizo sentirse más perdida de lo que ya estaba, cuando logro asimilarla el único pensamiento rondando su cabeza fueron sus hermanos y principalmente Opal, la más apegada a su madre y como lo tomaría._

— ¿Y tu te quejas de mi? Opal, me decepcionas, he logrado comprender ahora, que yo no tuve la culpa, que fue un accidente y que aquí la única mala eres tú, con tu egoísmo, ego, orgullo y dolor que no te permite ver la realidad de las cosas como son realmente.

— ¡no es verdad! — iba a refutarle pero le interrumpió un abrazo inesperado

—Si vas a continuar con esto dime cual es tu verdadero odio— le dijo al oído luego de estrecharla en sus brazos— de donde surge tu dolor, dímelo todo, porque no logro entender como comenzó… cuando el cariño que nos teníamos se convirtió en esto.

—Kuv…

De sus labios se escapó ese apodo cariñoso con el que todos le llamaban a su hermana mayor. Sin saber cuando se abrazo más a su hermana dejando descansar su cabeza en su pecho, como en aquel día lúgubre y triste.

Era un día nublado, la gente vestía de negro acercándose a dar el pésame a los seis hijos de los Beifong. Todos portaban una cara triste y con ojeras por permanecer en vela durante los dos últimos días en los cuales velaron a sus padres.

Y hoy hacían el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse fuertes mientras el padre rezaba antes de bajar los ataúdes a los sepulcros.

La más joven de las chicas Beifong se acerco a los brazos de su hermana mayor buscando un consuelo entre las suaves caricias que guardaba para ella en los momentos más duros. Con los pobres dieciséis años que tenía su mundo se vino abajo y sentía que aquellos ejercitados brazos que poseía su hermana eran lo único que podría protegerla como hacia su madre.

—Solo dímelo pajarilla, grítame, golpéame, llora, desahógate y hagamos que todo sea como antes— le dijo con suavidad.

—Kuv… —las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos sin consentimiento alguno— yo… simplemente no lo se… y ahora… que intento darle sentido con tus palabras… me doy cuenta de que todo de lo que yo te culpaba resulta absurdo.

—entonces ¿podrás perdonarme?

En veces el dejar el fuerte orgullo que poseía la mayor lograba hacer tantas cosas y en sus años de casada aprendió que el significado de una disculpa sincera podía ser tan fuerte como una palabra de amor o una de odio.

—no hay nada que perdonar… tu deberías disculparme a mi, por ser tan injusta contigo Kuvira— se separo esta viendo a la más alta

—Te perdono.

No era como si aquella pelea no hubiera sido inútil, todo lo contrario esta propició la reconciliación de ambas y el descargó de frustraciones e inconformidades, abriendo paso al cariño.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kuvira, perdona haberte dado esta disputa como regalo

—De hecho me diste el mejor regalo de todos— sonrió Kuvira.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ser mi hermana nuevamente

— ¡y mis regalos que! — se quejo Iroh.

—Esfuérzate más cariño— le sonrió a su esposo.

— ¡Eso no es justo!

—Lo se… pero la vida no es justa cariño.

—Deberíamos volver a la cena— interrumpió Bolin

—Aún son las once y nos queda tiempo de hablar y emborracharnos hasta la salida del sol.

Luego de aquella pelea todos volvieron a la mesa para continuar con la celebración y beber hasta el amanecer, donde la borrachera y la resaca futura, serían ya otra historia.

* * *

 _ **Poderosa Nota**_

 _No me culpen por haber puesto a Iroh II y a Kuvira juntos pero es que so tan kajdajkskga juntos jaja._

 _Espero que en realidad les haya gustado el fic y que me den su opinión buena, mala, constructiva, destructiva o de cualquier tipo en un review_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
